Goku's Insanity
by Lady Bulma
Summary: This is a G/CC fic yet it has a little bit of humor in it. I am not that funny so here goes. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Goku's Insanity  
By: Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters in this story.  
  
On to the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Goku was hiding outside when Gohan found him. "Dad, what are you doing out here?"   
  
"I am hiding from your mother. She is really mad about something."  
  
"I'll go talk to her for ya."  
  
"Thanks Son. Could you save me some dinner too?"  
  
"I will."  
  
"That's a good boy."  
  
Gohan walked into the house. His mom was going through everything. "Mom. Are you okay?"  
  
"Pack your bags Gohan! We are leaving your father for good!"  
  
"But Mom, why?"  
  
"Because, he is selfish and rude. All he thinks about is battle and food. He never has once considered my feelings. New get moving!" Gohan gulped and hurried with his bags. He wanted to say that his mother was wrong, but he couldn't do that. He had no proof that Goku did actually think about her. He grabbed all his favorite books and clothes and ran outside to catch up to his mother. He sent a telepathic message to his dad explaining what was going on.   
Goku sat on the couch with his head in his hands. "Is that what they think of me? That all I do is worry about my next meal. That I am selfish and never worry about my family. How can they think that. I have given up my life for them and they think I am selfish! Maybe I am. Maybe all I ever think about is myself.  
  
Bulma hung up the phone. How could Chichi leave him?! Goku is a good man who only worries about the well being of the planet. She is the selfish one. She wondered how Goku was taking it.   
  
Goku picked up the phone. "Moushi Moushi."  
  
"Son-kun? Are you okay? I was just talking to Chichi. Her excuses for leaving you were lame. She kept going on and on about what a bad influence you are on Gohan."  
  
"Maybe I am a bad influence."  
  
"Don't ever say that again. Gohan loves you and that is all that matters."  
  
"Hey do you think it could be because of all the studying she makes Gohan do? Maybe she wanted me to help him study more."  
  
"It could be."  
  
"I am going to go and study now. Talk to ya later."  
  
"I am there for you. Vegeta leave me alone for one minute! Sorry bout that. Bye Bye!"  
  
Gohan paced around his new house. It wasn't the same. Mom's new boyfriend offered them a spot. His room was smaller and the window was hard to open, even for him. The walls were plain and the floor was brown. It reminded him of a prison. He felt guilty for leaving his dad. They had been gone for a week now and he already wanted to see him again. His mom on the other hand would not allow it. She wouldn't even let him talk to him on the phone. Gohan decided to call Bulma because she talked to Dad everyday almost.   
  
"WHAT!" It was Vegeta.  
  
"Um Vegeta, is Bulma there? I need to ask her about Dad." Vegeta mumbled something about a stupid Kakorrot gone insane and handed the phone to Bulma.  
  
"Gohan, how are you?"  
  
"I hate this new guy. He is week and stupid. All he had to do was compliment Mom and they totaly fell for each other. My new house sucks. And I miss Dad. How is he? I am not allowed to talk to him."  
  
"I am sorry to say this Gohan, but he went insane. Vegeta said that a Saiya-jin's mate is more important than anything to them. Unfortunantly Goku lost his mind. We moved him over here. If you don't tell your mom that we can let you visit him."  
  
"Can I come over right now?!"  
  
"Sure. Hahahahaha! Come on over and I'll even fix you diner."  
  
"Thanks. Let me tell my mom. I'll tell her that it is for studying, then she'll definetaly let me go. I'll be right over!"  
  
Bulma hung up the phone and made way to Goku's room where he sat reading all sorts of books without any sleep unless Vegeta knocked him out. "Son-kun?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Gohan is coming over to visit." Goku sat right up and put his book down.   
  
"When?!"  
  
"He'll be here any minute."  
  
"Is Chichi coming." Bulma shook her head. Goku hung his head for a second.  
  
"Well at least I get to see Gohan." Bulma nodded and stepped out to go answer the door. Goku followed her all the way. Bulma opened the door and there was Chichi holding Gohan by the collar.  
  
"You put him up to this Bulma. I listened in on your little phone conversation."  
  
"Put my son down Chichi." It was Goku's turn now.  
  
"You never took care of him before. What is going to make you start now." A person walked up behind Chichi and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Let him have the boy so we can be alone Chichi." She nodded and put down the frightened Gohan who ran into his fathers arms. Chichi giggled and walked away. "We'll drop your stuff off tomorrow Gohan. Bye Bye now!" They left the shocked group behind them. Goku took Gohan to his room where they talked for a while.  
  
"Bulma said you went insane."  
  
"I guess. I suddenley started to read all the time when she left. I have finished everyone of these books on these shelves." The room was a square. Three of the four walls were all just book shelves filled with books. There was the bed and a desk with a computer on it on the blank wall.  
  
"That is amazing Dad. You have read more than what I have read."  
  
"If you think so."   
  
"Why don't you show Mom all this."  
  
"She won't talk to me."  
  
"Then I will show her. Cool a digital camera. This is perfect. Alright Dad stand right there by that stack of books. Okay and smile. That was part one. Part two: the report. Lets see it has to be a book that I haven't read or Bulma or Vegeta. This one. I don't think anyone has read this but you. Do a report on it so I can send it to Mom. Better yet I will tape you writing it."  
  
"Oh, okay." Within minutes Goku finished a five page report on the book. Gohan laughed with joy and prepared to give the package to his mom tomorrow.  
  
Chichi grabbed her things and ran as fast as she could back to her own house. Seeing Goku made her think about him and when she accidently called Mark Goku he kicked her out. She ran into the bed room crying. Life is so difficult. She called Bulma who just said I told you so. So much for Bulma's support.   
  
Bulma ran into Goku's room. "Goku! Gohan! Guess what!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Chichi is at your old house crying about the fact that she was dumped by her boyfriend and how she realized that she loved you both, but she thinks that both of you hate her."  
  
"Oh man! All that effort waisted."  
  
"Gohan! This is great! Let's go home!"  
  
"Fine Dad."  
  
They flew home and landed at the door. "Okay Gohan. I don't want your mother to know that we know what Bulma told us." Gohan nodded and they walked in laughing.   
  
Chichi sat straight up. Goku and Gohan were laughing downstairs. She sat there frozen listening to their every word. "Let me go get my picture album to show you Son." "Okay Dad." Oh no he was coming up here. Chichi began to panic. She could hear Goku's steps coming towards her. The sound of them echoed through the house. The door slowly opened and there was Goku with a bouqet of flowers in his left hand. She must have looked shocked because he started to laugh. "I'm so sorry Chichi that I didn't make it more clear that I love you. These are for you." Goku handed her the roses and she smiled. She felt exactly like a teenager right there.   
  
"I am sorry to Goku that I didn't think about what you have to go through. Please forgive me."  
  
"Forgive you? Will you please forgive me is the question?"  
  
"I forgive you Goku. Do you forgive me?"  
  
"I was never mad to start with." They were interupted by the sound of Gohan's voice.  
  
"Dad is a genius Mom!"  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
Goku laughed. "I don't think so. I just went insane for a while, but did I learn anything? No."   
  
Gohan's voice was now heard. "Muhahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I did it! I discovered how to travel at the speed of light!"  
  
"Gohan it is called the Instant Transmission."  
  
"Darn it Dad don't ruin this for me!"  
  
"Alright Son."  
  
"I think he is turning into a mad scientist Goku. Oh well it just will take more discipline to calm him down again."  
  
Goku kissed her before she could finish. She kissed him back and giggled.   
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors Note: How was it? Please tell me. I would really appreciate it. Who knows if I get enough reviews Gohan just might turn into a mad scientist. Muhahahahahahaa! 


	2. Chapter 2

Goku's Insanity part 2  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
Here it is!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan poured the rest of the chemical in the container only to find that it made a bomb. "Cool! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa!"  
  
Chichi looked over to her husband. "I am worried about him. Ever since he built that lab of his all we ever see of him is when he is hungry."  
  
"Don't worry about him. I am sure it is just a phase."  
  
"I'm not so sure but okay." Gohan was heard from his lab.  
  
"Dad! Come here and see this!" Goku shrugged and got up. He then quickly proceded to Gohan's lab. "Dad! I made a bomb! I want you to read this report and tell me what you think." Goku took the thick report and began to read. As time went on he started to read faster and with more understanding. Gohan was heard laughing evily all over the mountian. Goku quickly finished.  
  
"Do you have anything else I can read?" Gohan laughed evily. ~Perfect! I figured it out. He is triggered by reading advanced material such as reports. Then his body goes into a total consumption mode. After he has read through a certian amount he goes back to nomal and thinks that he learned nothing. Muhahahahahaha! This could get interesting.~  
  
"Of course Dad. I have all of the books on the shelves." Goku raced over to them and began to read at an alarming rate. All the while Gohan stood there laughing evily. Goku went through all of Gohan's books in two days and he still wanted to read. more. Chichi had been down at all the meal times to colloect them and each time Goku brought a stack of books to teh dinner table. Chichi was starting to worry about him. Maybe Bulma was right. Maybe she shouldn't let him go near advanced reading material.   
  
"Gohan, do you have any more books?"  
  
"I can take you to the library."  
  
"Great, let's go!"   
  
They spent five more days at the library. Goku read through a quarter of the books while Gohan stood there quietly laughing. When Goku returned to normal he asked why he was at the library. ~Unfortunantly when he goes into the psyco mode and comes back to normal he has a small case of amnesia. Oh well. I can take all the information out of his brain later. It just makes it even more challenging! Muhahahahahahahaaaaaaa!~  
  
End of Part 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Authors note: Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to let you wonder about Gohan and his evil ways. 


	3. Chapter 3

Goku's Insanity part 3  
By Lady Bulma  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters used in this story.  
  
Let the insanity begin!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Gohan laughed evily in his lab. His machine was built. Yes the machine which would steal everything that Goku learned while reading and give it all to Gohan so he would never have to study again. Chichi decided to come down stairs. "Gohan honey, what is that big machine for?"  
  
"Muhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa! I cannot tell you. Muhahahahaha! It is for my own good! I will never have to study again! Muahahahahahahah! Muhahahahahaha! AhahahahahaMuhahaha! Muhahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"That is it. That laugh is getting so annoying!" She reaches behind her and pulls out a frying pan and hits Gohan repeatedly over the head with it.   
  
"Owwwwwwww! Stop it Mom!"  
  
"No more evil laugh, do you understand?!"  
  
"What are you talking about, and where are we?"  
  
"You don't remember?" He shakes his head. "Good. Gohan honey, I want you to destoy this place. It was a part of Dr. um what was his name?"  
  
"Dr. Gero?"  
  
"Yes. This was a part of Dr. Gero's lab honey. Could you destroy it?"  
  
"Sure." He started firing Ki blasts everywhere. Goku called down to his wife.  
  
"Is Gohan okay?"  
  
"He doesn't remember, so yeah he is okay!"  
  
"Oh good. If he made me read anymore I was going to go litterally insane."  
  
"Okay dear. Go back to training now and I will fix you a big dinner when I am done down here."  
  
"All finished Mom."  
  
"Good. Let's get you something to eat."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: So the magic frying pan of Chichi's has control over Gohan. Well that is the end of this series. I know that it was really bad. Please review and tell me what you think. 


End file.
